The Challenge
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Gibbs has left his team with the seemingly impossible task of moving his boat undamaged out of the basement. Can they succeed? How will they get the boat out? All these and more answered inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Challenge**

**By InuGhost2.0**

A/N: I know it's not as good as my other work, but with school starting up I've been forced to speed up production and move up the delivery date. Hopefully chapter two will turn out much better.

**Disclaimer:** We're sorry but the person you have reached owns nothing that appears in this. If you feel you have reached this message in error then please hang up and try another story.

It was a bright and shiny Saturday morning. Birds were chirping in the trees, flowers were in bloom, children ran around playing in the warm sunshine, and Gibbs' team was in Hell. They had received an urgent phone call from their boss at 6 A.M. wanting them in the office on the double. After arriving they were told that plans had changed and they were to follow Gibbs back to his home. The true trouble had started after they had arrived there. Gibbs looked furious as he let them into his home and proceeded to lead them to his basement.

"Gibbs you finished the boat! I'm so proud of you, and it looks beautiful." Abby as usual was all smiles despite the how early in the day it was. Running over she gave Gibbs a strong hug looking at the boat with wide eyes.

"You definitely put a lot of effort into this. The craftsmanship is magnificent. It looks like it was done by a professional." Running a careful hand along the hull of the boat Ziva turned back to her boss. "So now that the boat is finished what are you going to do?"

"I plan on sailing it, and getting started on my next boat." Despite the gruffness of his voice, pride was still evident as a smile lit up his face upon viewing his prized possession.

"So Boss how do you plan on getting this boat out of your basement? There is no way it's going to fit through any of the doors in the house." For once Tony had the right of it as he looked at Gibbs waiting for an answer.

"Its funny you should mention that Tony. I was planning on getting it out of the basement myself, but the Director needs to see me in his office. So I'm entrusting all of you to get it out of the basement for me. Oh and for the record, you can't damage the boat or the house in anyway shape or form. Have fun." Moving with surprising speed Gibbs left the basement and his house before any of his team could raise a voice in protest.

"For an old guy the Boss can sure book it when he wants to." McGee said with a hint of admiration in his voice. This earned him a slap on the back of the head from his three companions.

"Probie Gibbs just left us on our own to move his boat out of the basement without damaging it! A potentially insurmountable challenge!" Tony was close to freaking out. His voice had risen several octaves and a glare was evident on his face.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to accomplish this? Because I certainly don't have any idea." Ziva said all this in a defeated tone sitting down on the floor before pulling out her knife and fiddling with it.

"No idea, Gibbs definitely left us with quite a conundrum this time. Though he must have faith in us if he assigned it to us." Her piece said Abby sat down on the wooden steps sucking on a Caf-Pow she had brought with her.

Sighing heavily McGee pulled his laptop out of his bag along with the power cord. "I'll check on line and see if anyone has suggestions or ideas of what we can do to move this hunk of wood out of the basement."

"Well at least we have several hours before Boss Man gets back to figure something out. So come on everyone think. I'm going out for food." Maneuvering past Abby, who was still sitting on the bottom steps sucking away at her Caf-Pow, Tony ran up the stairs before his colleagues could get a word of protest out.

Resigned to their fate Abby, McGee, and Ziva waited in Gibbs' basement for Tony to return with breakfast. Each of them trying in their own special way to figure out a solution to the puzzle.

**Well that's it for now. Please review, oh and any ideas on how to get the boat out of the basement are welcome. The screwier the idea the better so thanks.**


	2. The challenge thickens

The Challenge Ch 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay for this chapter and its quality. Unfortunately school is leaving me a bit frazzled at the moment and sadly it's making my writing suffer. Though it'll hopefully turn around soon and get better.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that appears in this.**

The team minus Tony, who had still not arrived with breakfast, was still sitting in Gibbs' basement contemplating how to achieve the seemingly impossible. Tasked with removing the boat from the basement without damaging the basement or the boat itself was proving difficult to solve. Each was lost in their own thoughts on how to solve the problem when the sound of a car door closing followed by the scent of food informed them of DiNozzo's return.

"Ok I've got the food. Have any of you had any luck in figuring out what we can do about this hunk of junk?" To emphasize his point DiNozzo smacked his hand against the side of the boat and was rewarded with a hollow thud.

"Well I emailed some of my friends and told them if they have any ideas they should email me back A.S.A.P. Though if one of their solutions works they're demanding credit." McGee had set his laptop aside and was currently digging into his breakfast burrito. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was still warm, and was exactly what he had wanted.

"I did have one idea." Placing her Caf-Pow on the floor Abby eagerly took the breakfast, Tony had gotten for her, out of his hands. "I know some people who could bring one of their planes by, and we can try and lift the house up then move the boat, and place the house back down. Course I'm not certain that Gibbs wouldn't notice the damage done to his house, but you never know."

"Maybe if we dug a tunnel that led to the outside big enough for the boat to be moved through it?"

"Nice idea Zeevah but I don't think we have several months in which to accomplish it, unless Abby can get some of her construction worker friends down here on a moments notice." Tony's voice was filled with sarcasm as he yanked out a stool to sit on while eating his breakfast.

"How about we contact Ducky? He will likely have an idea of what we can do about Gibbs' boat. Perhaps he knows something we do not about this place."

"Ziva that is a pretty good idea you had about getting Ducky's help. Even if Ducky doesn't have an idea it wouldn't hurt to have an extra head or two to figure this out. Besides if we have to move this thing we're going to need all the help we can get. Hell he might even bring ice cream if we're really lucky." Abby's face had lit up like a Christmas tree at the thought of getting some chocolate ice cream.

Before Abby had finished Tony had already pulled out his cell phone and was dialing the good doctor's phone number. For some reason Ducky failed to answer his phone right away, but after the fifth ring her had answered. After a few short minutes Tony hung up his phone. "Ducky says he'll come right over, and before you start Abby he did promise to bring ice cream with him."

"Did Ducky have any ideas Tony?" McGee asked finally looking up from his computer.

"No, he didn't have any ideas off the top of his head, but he is bringing Palmer with him, so who knows."

**Elsewhere**

"That was them just now, I'd better toddle off or they might get suspicious of where I was." Ducky was smiling as he picked up his hat and coat as he headed for the door.

"Hey Duck make sure you don't give them too much help, otherwise this won't be nearly as entertaining." Looking over the back of the chair he was seated in Gibbs' eyes was filled with mischief as he looked at the mortician.

"Oh Jethro you know I'm never one to spoil any of your fun. Though Director if you don't mind I would certainly like a copy of this…for those dreary nights when mother's being her usual self."

"Don't worry Ducky I'll make sure Cynthia makes a copy up for you. Oh...Ducky one last thing before you go. We don't want you influencing them too much, we're trying to keep this pot legitimate, and I don't want the Cyber Crimes division whining again about us cheating them out of winning." Director Shepard appeared to be all business and the authority figure she was, though the image was slightly hampered by the bowl of popcorn sitting in her lap, and the beer bottle sitting in the chairs cup holder.

"Madam Director…have I ever done anything that ruined any of the pots you and Jethro ever ran? I do not think so." Pushing open the door to MTAC Ducky took a final bite of his candy bar before tossing the wrapper in the trash can. After maneuvering his way around the other NCIS personnel who were viewing the live footage from Gibbs' basement over the plasma screen Ducky managed to make it to the elevator and hit the button for Autopsy to collect Mr. Palmer.

**Well that's all for the moment, please review and feel free to give me suggestions, or ideas on how the team could try and get the boat out of the basement. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


End file.
